


Stressful Adaption

by Beck_Q47



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Acts Like a Cat, Writing Prompt, fight or flight am I right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck_Q47/pseuds/Beck_Q47
Summary: Apparently, Virgil is very fast. And strong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [taller than on avalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074747) by [teacupfulofbrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupfulofbrains/pseuds/teacupfulofbrains). 



> Ok, so I read teacupfulofbrains' taller than on avalanche, and I was freaking inspired. Love their story, you should definitely go read it.

Virgil and tried to sneak into the kitchen without alerting Patton, but instead found himself in an awkward conversation with both Patton and Logan instead. Fun. 

 

"Virgil, I was just wondering what you wanted to do for the next video. Roman is off doing who knows what and I would like some ideas to start working with." Logan, the ever ignorant side, was trying to get Virgil to have a full conversation with him. Because that's what Virgil wanted to talk about on a Saturday morning, was work.

 

"Now Logan, you know Virgil likes to have his Saturday's off, maybe we could wa--"

 

"Good morning, I, Prince Roman, have returned from my valiant quest!" Roman suddenly popped into existence.

 

"Jeebes Roman, good way to scare your old pop. Maybe tone it down a bit for Virgil kiddo? It is a little early. Virgil, you good kiddo?" But when Patton turned around, Virgil wasn't there anymore.

 

"Virgil?" The three sides heard whimpering from above them, and looked up.

 

"Holy shit!?"

 

Vigil was up on the fridge, in the middle of a panic attack.


	2. Calming Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sides scare the crap out of Virgil, they gotta calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, second chapter! Might keep going, might not, idk. 
> 
> BTW, warning for panic attacks? I'm not sure how that really works, but yeah.

Vigil was up on the fridge, in the middle of a panic attack.

 

Logan jumps into action, climbing up the counter-top to try to get on top the fridge. He knew how to deal with these, both from his own experiences and helping Virgil with them.

 

 

Patton starts to get supplies for when Virgil calms down: headphones, water bottles, snacks, blankets. He usually took care of Virgil after his attacks, both physically and emotionally.

 

Roman stood there, not knowing what to do. Virgil's never been comfortable enough to go to him during his attacks.

 

 

"Virgil, I need you to look at me, can you do that bud?" Logan spoke to Virgil in a soft voice, knowing everything would be overwhelming right now. Virgil didn't look up, but he was able to shake his head a little bit.

 

"That's okay Virgil. I'm here. Let's go through your breathing exercises, okay bud?" Virgil nodded and tried to breath along with Logan's counting.

 

"In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8. You're doing well bud. A few more times, okay?" After a few more exercises, Virgil was able to breath on his own, and he stopped shaking as bad.

 

"Ok, do you think I can touch you now? I'd like to get us off the fridge." Virgil realized he had jumped, straight up, onto the fridge. He nodded, but not before blushing and shoving his head behind his knees.

 

"Roman, please come over here next to the fridge so I may hand Virgil down to you, I do not want to try to climb down holding him." Roman quietly walked over to Logan, still not very sure of what he was doing, but trying anyway. Logan easily picked up the smaller side, and slipped him into Romans outstretched arms. Virgil, even more embarrassed now, curled up in Romans arms and hid his face.

 

"Roman sweetie, why don't you bring Virgil to the couch, I have some blankets set up for us." Patton was all ready in the living room waiting. Roman decided he wanted to help the emo-y side as much as he could, so he just sat on the couch and held Virgil. After pulling some blankets on the both of them, Patton set the tv up with some background music, and went to go talk to Logan.

 

"Are you feeling any better Virgil? I am incredibly sorry to have scared you so." Roman actually looked very remorseful, and Virgil did not feeling like moving, so he just nodded and cuddled closer. Roman smiled, and sat back, the two sides watching music videos together.

 

That's how Logan and Patton found the sides later, fast asleep on each other, but looking rather content. It turned out to be a good day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just like, ignore the formatting, I have no clue how this thing works.  
> Thanks for reading, and as always, please kudos and comment! Love ya!


End file.
